Post-scriptum
by celtiqueMermaid
Summary: Sasuke écrit une lettre à Naruto depuis sa cellule de prison. /!\ Attention: mention de Mpreg. Qui n'aime pas ne lit pas. /!\


**Disclamer: Je ne possède pas Naruto, ni la chanson "Post-scriptum" des _Clébards_**

**Note: Une petite song-fic écrite pour Akaotsubo au départ et puis finalement publier ici.**

**Beta: Blues-moon.**

* * *

Me saisissant d'un crayon et d'une feuille je commençai ma missive quotidienne.  
Encore une fois, elle t'est destinée. À qui d'autre pourrais-je écrire autrement ? Il n'y a que toi. Dans mon cœur et dans mon esprit.  
Toi qui t'es le plus battu pour mon retour. Toi qui as le plus souffert de mon départ...

Salut, mon ange, est-ce que ça va ?  
Est-ce que tu lis mon courrier ?  
Car moi, je n'reçois jamais rien.  
Pis j'ai pas la télé, est-ce que la poste fait grève ?  
Comme un con, tout seul j't'ai laissé  
Je n'y avais pas pensé  
J'ai plein d'regrets, puis j'suis tout flippé  
J'ai bien trop d'temps pour cogiter

Je ne reçois pas toujours de réponse. Pourtant je sais que tu réponds à toutes les lettres que tu reçois de ma part. Je ne dis rien, mais je sais que les ANBU chargés de ma surveillance ne te les donnent pas toutes. Tu es bien placé pour savoir que le village entier ne voit pas d'un très bon œil notre relation : Le futur Hokage sortant avec un déserteur ! Pour qui passerions-nous aux yeux des autres chefs d'État ?

Si t'as l'temps, écris-moi  
Rien qu'un p'tit mot, ça m'fera du bien  
Ici tu sais, c'est pas très gai  
J'ai qu'des remords pour m'emmerder  
J'espère te revoir  
Lundi au parloir

C'est en partant loin de toi que je me suis rendu compte à quel point ta présence à mes cotes m'était précieuse.  
Et c'est enfermé vingt-trois heures sur vingt-quatre avec un bandeau sur les yeux, que j'ai vraiment vu à quel point tu m'aimais. C'est souvent comme ça, malheureusement.  
Finalement, l'amour, c'est fou ce que c'est paradoxal : plus on s'éloigne, plus on s'aime.

Les questions, ça fuse, j'me ronge les sangs  
Est-ce que tu s'ras là dans deux ans ?  
M'auras-tu oublié avant ?  
M'auras-tu remplacé pendant ?  
T'sais en sortant, j'ai plein d'projets  
Et des projets autorisés  
Du genre : un travail, bien payé  
Pour t'emmener dans les beaux quartiers

Des fois le doute m'assaille, la nuit surtout : aujourd'hui tu m'aimes, mais demain ? La patience n'est pas ton fort, en feras-tu preuve en m'attendant tous ces mois à venir ?  
C'est sûr que j'ai tout le temps de réfléchir à ce genre de choses. Mais j'ai confiance en toi. J'ai fait le con et je m'en veux. Cette vengeance ne m'a rien apporté de bon finalement.  
À part nos retrouvailles, bien sûr.  
Ce moment charnel et fusionnel que nous avons partagé dans une clairière déserte avant de rentrer au village faire face à la justice...

Si t'as l'temps, écris-moi  
Rien qu'un p'tit mot, ça m'fera du bien  
Ici tu sais, c'est pas très gai  
J'ai qu'des remords pour m'emmerder  
J'espère te revoir  
Lundi au parloir

De ces retrouvailles je ne pensais garder qu'un magnifique souvenir. Jusqu'à il y a deux mois. Ce jour béni où tu m'avouas à mi mots porter en toi un bout de moi.  
J'avais depuis longtemps abandonné l'idée de reconstituer mon clan. Par incapacité technique surtout.  
Mais tu es toujours le ninja le plus imprévisible de Konoha. Pour mon plus grand bonheur...  
Alors, je te le jure, en sortant d'ici, je vous offrirai la plus belle vie possible. Je passe mes nuits à l'imaginer, cette vie future...

Une maison équipée, une porte et un toit  
Y'aura même un jardin  
Tu sais l'isolement, ça m'a bien changé  
Je prends mon temps pour cogiter  
Allez, salut mon ange, j'te récrirai demain  
Et je t'en prie pense à moi  
Post-scriptum, si tu croises ma mère  
Dis-lui qu'j'suis en voyage d'affaires

Et si tu m'aimes, ne lui dis pas que je suis un criminel. Ne lui dis pas que son père dort en prison. Que papa n'a pas assisté à sa naissance parce qu'il payait pour ses crimes. Ne lui dis pas que je suis un sombre idiot, capable d'abandonner son âme sœur pour une stupide histoire de vengeance et d'honneur. Il s'en rendra bien assez vite compte.  
Dis-lui plutôt que je vous aime. Et que je serais bientôt de retour...

Puis si t'as l'temps, écris-moi  
Rien qu'un p'tit mot, ça m'fera du bien  
Ici tu sais, c'est pas très gai  
J'ai qu'des remords pour m'emmerder  
J'espère te revoir  
Lundi au parloir


End file.
